Technical Field
The invention relates to cable assemblies, connectors, and methods for manufacturing the cable assemblies.
Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-217638 discloses a structure of a coaxial cable mounted to a coaxial connector. This conventional structure includes a coaxial connector, a coaxial cable, and a swaged portion.
The coaxial connector has a metal shell, a socket, and an insulative body. The metal shell has a main portion and a tuboid connecting portion. The main portion of the metal shell houses the socket and the body holding the socket.
The coaxial cable has a tuboid outer insulator, a tuboid shield conductor inside the outer insulator, a tuboid inner insulator inside the shield conductor, and an inner conductor inside the inner insulator. The distal portion of the shield conductor protrudes from the outer insulator. The distal portion of the inner insulator protrudes from the distal portion of the shield conductor. The distal portion of the inner conductor protrudes from the distal portion of the inner insulator. The distal portion of the shield conductor fits in the connecting portion of the coaxial connector, and the distal portion of the inner conductor is connected to the socket.
The swaged portion, made of a sheet metal, is wrapped around the outer insulator of the coaxial cable and the connecting portion of the coaxial connector. The swaged portion is swaged from outside to be brought into pressure contact with and fixed to the outer insulator of the coaxial cable and the connecting portion of the coaxial connector.